


When we go high

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Lucas van der Heijden
Kudos: 66





	When we go high

* * *

Robbe never felt more at home. He’s as lost as he was two hours ago, but it doesn’t matter. Two hours ago he was still thinking that Sander didn’t want him and now he is here. Robbe’s legs are still wobbly, it feels weird to be only wearing his jeans after everything that just happened, Robbe feels a little too raw, too exposed, but it’s doesn’t annoy him enough to move and put some clothes back on. Sander is lying in between his legs, still fully dressed, smiling for over half an hour, his cheeks must be hurting by now.

Right now, Robbe couldn’t care about being needy, with both his arms around Sander’s neck, the heels of his feet resting against Sander’s inner thighs, feeling Sander’s weight against his chest, keeping him very present at the moment.

They haven’t really talked yet and Robbe feels they might have more things to talk about than what he anticipated. He was nervous when Sander suddenly showed up at his door, but he couldn’t help but notice the big bag he had over his shoulder. It was probably still right next to the door, completely forgotten.

If it comes to it, Robbe would love to have Sander living with him. Zoe and Senne do it, they would be even better if constantly together just like this, hugging each other.

Sander’s laughter makes him look down, kissing his bleached hair, but Sander doesn’t say anything, he just holds Robbe’s arms, making him hold Sander tighter.

It was just a blowjob, but this was the closer Robbe had ever gotten to sex. That night with Noor he didn’t even get to open his pants. He can feel all the blood from his body finally spreading, but quickly going straight to his cheeks as he remembers how quickly it ended just now. Sander must think he’s so fucking stupid and the horniest teenager.

“How are you so good at this?” Robbe lets it slip without thinking, instantly regretting it. If somehow he managed to not show how inexperienced he is, that question gave it away.

“At what, baby?” Sander teases, turning his head to be able to see Robbe’s face and he smiles, even more, when he sees how embarrassed Robbe is.

Robbe’s curious side almost wins again, but he manages to stop it from actually turning his thoughts into words. “…No, don’t say it, forget that I even asked…”

“I promise you, it’s not from experience. Guess it’s a natural talent.” Sander turns to lie on his side and Robbe complains, letting him go just enough for him to find his new position, quickly hugging him with both arms and legs again. “I missed this, so much.”

“This what, baby?” Robbe raises his eyebrows and Sander rolls his eyes, smiling, nuzzling into Robbe’s neck.

“I missed everything terribly, your smell, your taste, your lips, the little noises you make, how soft your hair is, your laughter, but fuck, I couldn’t stop thinking about you constantly holding me close, using your arms and legs, wanting me closer. I never had that and I missed more than anything. You’ll have to constantly be like this, grounding me while being a little koala.” Sander leaves a tiny love bite right under Robbe’s jaw before pulling back so they can see each other again.

“I missed you too, so much you don’t even understand.” Sander presses his heels against the mattress, sitting up in between Robbe’s legs, putting one hand on the back on his neck, pressing his fingertips against his skin, finally kissing Robbe again.

Robbe kisses Sander eagerly, holding his shirt to bring Sander closer, licking into his mouth, searching for a taste of himself in Sander’s tongue, moaning in between the kiss as he finds just a hint of it. Sander smiles, opening his eyes to see Robbe’s savoring it, just barely brushing their lips now, with his eyes still closed, gently pushing Sander back against the headboard.

“We have to talk…” Sander suggests as he lets Robbe come to sit on his lap, watching carefully as Robbe straddles him again like he did almost two weeks ago. He puts both hands on Robbe’s thighs, quietly going up to cup his ass, grabbing as much as he can.

“You’re not leaving again, so we’ll have time later.” Robbe’s hands go under his shirt, gently touching his back, taking his time, feeling Sander’s muscles as he pulls his shirt all the way to his shoulder blades, waiting for Sander to lift his arms to finally take it off, discarding right next to his bed, looking at his bare torso now, taking it all in for the first time.

That night at the pool, Sander jumped first so Robbe couldn’t really see much of his front so he’s taking his time now, noticing how Sander contracts his abs and hisses when Robbe gently touches his stomach, but it’s over sooner than what Robbe would like, Sander sits up, pulling Robbe down for another kiss, quickly opening his jeans again.


End file.
